Logical and Illogical
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: There was a logical reason for his next words and a very illogical one. He decided to go with the illogical one. Smith/Neo. Complete.
1. Logical

**Logical**

Agent Smith growled as he ran into the ruined office. Morpheus hung on to Anderson who was himself hanging from a rope. The bald captain looked over his shoulder, smirked and tightened his grip on the pale man.

_'__He__'__s mocking me. __**Me**__, I am going to kill him for this.__'_

Angry, he started to shoot at the helicopter and Morpheus. Chided himself when he got too close to hitting the only rebel he actually liked. Then the helicopter disappeared out of his sight.

He walked onto a roof opposite the skyscraper the helicopter had crashed into minutes before. Slowly, he looked around for a second before he spotted something, walked over then crouched and picked the harness up off the roof. He tightened his grip on it to quell the urge to stroke the warm fabric. Warmth everything that his program lacked or was supposed to lack.

'_I am __**disgusting**__, far too much like a human. They already think you are obsolete, no matter what you do now it will not change that. Indulge in something for once, Smith, since you may not have the chance again. Something ? Like __**what**__ ? Like a __**certain**__ Mr. Anderson alias Neo.__'_

Growled, "Damn it." so that Jones and Brown would think he was frustrated that the Rebels had gotten away. Well, he **was** disappointed that Morpheus had gotten away alive. If only because it meant that Morpheus could flirt unimpeded with Anderson. Now, he regretted shooting the bald captain; likely, the dark-skinned man would have used the opportunity to cling like a limpet to, and grope, the pale-skinned man.

Briefly, he imagined a very satisfying response on the slim, black-haired man's part - Anderson lovely, exhausted and very annoyed, would growl, "Get off." then accidentally shove Morpheus off a roof to splatter two hundred feet down. Smirked at the image, when he noticed that his colleagues had gone inside, he laughed and wished it would happen.

_'Ah, i__f only, but unfortunately I doubt it ever will. Perhaps, if they have yet to escape I will have another chance at Anderson, though killing Morpheus would be a nicely added touch.__'_

The peculiar sensation that he got when a human noticed rebel activity, flooded him - he watched through the human's eyes as Morpheus vanished through a phone. Instantly, he knew exactly where Anderson and that nuisance Trinity were. It was a dingy, graffiti covered train station that had been off the main route for years. Seconds later, he took over the human, stood up and got out his Desert Eagle as Trinity raised the phone to her ear. Repressed a snarl as she vanished mere seconds before the bullet would have flown through her skull and thus ended another opponent at his attempting to romance Anderson.

_'__It may have missed, but, at least, I have my second chance. Disappointing that I have to try to kill him first, but they did not order me to __**shoot**__ him to death. I can, ah, miss and they have no logical reason to call me a traitor.__'_

Euphoric at his new thoughts as he walked out of the shadows he called, "Mr. Anderson." It made the black-clothed man turn to face him. Outrage made the faintest blush appear on the pale face. '_I know it does not make logical sense, but_ _I love calling him that only because I can imagine it is a different situation entirely.'_

Anderson upholstered a black gun, for a single moment they stared, then in almost the same movement they ran, jumped onto and leapt off the concrete pillars at each other. The invigorating sound of gunfire as it roared past his head, counting the bullets as they missed. Dark-eyes flashed at him as Anderson grabbed his shoulder and they slammed into the floor with their guns to each other's heads.

Inches away from each other, he shivered at the heat. _'__**Damn **__it. Truly ? Could it not give me just a few more inches ? He couldn'__t blame me for kissing him then.__'_

Decided that since likely he would be deleted if he survived this encounter anyway, the System could, how would the humans say it, go to hell. He wanted a bigger reaction from the man, he had an illogical reason for the innuendo and a perfectly logical one, "You're empty."

A few seconds later, the intent, not just the words, filtered through. Anderson's eyebrows furrowed, the dark-eyes widening and mouth dropping open rather adorably.

The rebel stared at him then demanded, the quiet voice shocked, "Did…did you just, seriously ?"

Repressed his laughter as he retorted,"Well, I thought that I did everything seriously. Unless you have a second opinion ?"

Warm laughter followed by,"Shut up, you know what I meant."

_'__There, that warmth its so different from the terror I__'__m used to eliciting. A welcome change - I love this, I love him.__'_

"Of course, Mr. Anderson."

When the pale-man scowled, despite the fact that he had nothing to fear and the gun was empty anyway, he flinched away. Did not expect the black-haired man to grumble,"Make me feel old why don't you, Smith ? My name is **Neo**, Anderson is my father and the bastard is dead, thank-you very much."

"Duly noted…Neo and you have no reason to feel old. You are not even thirty, while I am over a hundred." He startled as the black gun suddenly clattered against the concrete and demanded, "Why did you **do **that ? If I wanted to kill you, right now, I could."

A slight smile from Neo, "Could being the operative word meaning - 'If I wasn't empty too and I actually wanted to kill you' then I'd be screwed."

Threw his Desert Eagle away as he replied,"Lovely and smart."

"Oh, c'mon, you say that like it's a **bad** thing."

"It's a very terrible thing. You **should** be vapid and useless."

"What and useless ? Am I doing it right now ?"

Chuckled as he replied,"Yes, still I think I may need my mind changed on that subject."

"Really ?"

At that he smirked,"Yes, really. Do you happen to know anything to help me ?"

"A few things, can we get out of here ?"

"Of course."

He and Neo picked themselves up and started toward the stairs. Neo leaned against him, tiredly, as they walked toward something different.

* * *

Please, at least, review this chapter or go on to the second chapter. Just one little review won't hurt you, though nobody is going to shoot you or cling to you like a limpet to force you.


	2. Illogical

**Illogical**

Neo growled as Morpheus' grip on his back tightened. _'__Couldn__'__t he just, at least, grab the harness ? Gah, really Smith ? Why do you have to shoot at us now ? Why does it seem like he__'__s missing on purpose ? Why would he do that ? It__'__s illogical.__'_

Bullets had started raining down around himself and the captain. Yet, while they slammed into the fuselage, they flew right by him. Finally, Trinity got the helicopter out of the firing line and the angry Agent disappeared.

He noticed that they were over a roof and tried to get Morpheus to let go. Instead, he had to shake the dark-skinned man off onto the roof. Then he rolled and slowed down to a stop. When he looked up, he noticed that Trinity was still on the falling helicopter. After it crashed into the other building, he pulled her up and moved away from the edge.

As Trinity called Tank, he gritted his teeth when Morpheus suddenly fell on him. '_Seriously ? I know he just got tortured but he only got shot in the leg. I am __**not**__ a rock and he is __**not **__a limpet. Wait, that__'__s still giving him too much credit, maybe he__'__s half-limpet.__'_

He **had **to get the damned hot harness off and, kind of, okay, very much, wished Morpheus would fall off the building so he could. Things got worse when the phone was revealed to be miles away in a train station. Morpheus still leaned heavily on him when he asked, falsely cheerful, "Uh, Captain, couldn't you just jump over yourself ?"

Morpheus complained, "I'm tired."

Extracted himself from the bald man and got out of the harness, before he dropped it on the roof.

_'__He__'__s tired ? Well, so-rry Captain, you only got shot once, while I got grazed on the shoulder and thigh. I had to dodge bullets and people, fire a chain-gun all while missing him and __**he**__'__s complaining he__'__s tired. How much more illogic can I deal with today ? If he says one more illogical thing I may just shove him off this damned building.__'_

Annoyed, he replied, "Couldn't you just lean on Trinity ? Seeing as she's the only one of us who isn't injured ?"

"She's got to keep watch for Smith and the other Agents."

Rolled his eyes as he was groped until they reached the train station. Nearly fell down the stairs as Morpheus's clinging increased. _'__Why can__'__t Smith just come in and end my misery ?__'_The shrill ring of the phone was heaven-sent. _'__Thank-you, thank-you, Tank.__'_

Now, actually cheerful, he said, "You first, sir." and practically shoved the other man at the phone. Just before he disappeared into the real world, Morpheus scowled at him. Time slowed to an agonizing crawl as Trinity dawdled by the phone. As she started to talk, his gaze drifted over the harsh florescent lights and over the graffiti covered walls.

_'__Just go already, will you Trinity ? I don__'__t want to stay in here anymore. At least, Smith doesn__'__t go on making unnecessary speeches or clinging. He__'__s the only one I__'__d ever consider out of this bunch and he__'__d, probably, kill me first. Even if he did miss deliberately before.__'_

Trinity finally picked up the phone and put it to her ear. A second later, a bullet smashed through the phone. Turned to see the familiar form of Agent Smith walking toward him, the silver Desert Eagle gleamed in the harsh light.

He shivered at the dark drawl but hated the words, "Mr. Anderson."

_'__Makes me think of Dad when I hear that, then I remember the stupid asshole is dead and he__'__s talking to me. I hate that name.__'_

Glared at Smith for calling him that, un-holstered his own gun and tensed. When a piece of paper floated lazily in front of them, like a tumbleweed in an old western, he nearly laughed out loud. He focused a second before he jumped off the pillar and started firing. Couldn't believe his luck as each bullet missed, inches away from Smith, he grabbed the Agent's shoulder. His focus snapped and they fell to the floor in a stand-off, guns to each other's heads. Suppressed a grimace as pain flared through his shoulder and leg. _'__Ow, damn it, ow. Damned fucking grazes. If I get out of here, I should throw myself off a building for forgetting my own wounds.__'_

Smith growled, and it seemed deeper than normal, "You're empty."

A thousand dirty images flashed through his mind at that tone. _'__He didn__'__t, since when does he know about innuendo ?__'_

Shocked, he half-stammered, "D-did…did you just, seriously ?"

The Agent smirked at him and replied, "I thought I did everything seriously. Or did you have a second opinion ?"

_'__Holy crap ! When did he get a sense of humour ?__'_

Maybe it was because he was already so tired and in pain that the laughter surprised him, he gasped, "S-shut up. You know what I meant."

"Of course, Mr. Anderson."

_'__Yeah, go and ruin the mood by calling me that again.__'_

Scowled and as Smith, oddly, flinched away, he growled, "Make me feel old why don't you, Smith ? My name is **Neo**, Anderson is my father and the bastard is dead, thank-you very much."

He definitely didn't expect Smith to say, "Duly noted…Neo and you have no reason to feel old. You are not even thirty, while I am over a hundred."

_'__Hey, he__'__s empty too, so, it shouldn__'__t matter if I do this.__'_

Seconds later, he threw away his gun and it clattered over the edge onto the train-tracks. Even behind the shades, Smith's blue-eyes looked shocked. An angry response from the Agent, "Why did you **do **that ? If I wanted to kill you, right now, I could."

Grinned as he replied, "Could being the operative word meaning - 'If I wasn't empty too and I actually wanted to kill you' then I'd be screwed."

The floor rumbled and shook a train roared past. Even though he knew it was empty, he relaxed as Smith threw away his Desert Eagle. Smith shook his head as he muttered, "Lovely and smart."

"Oh, c'mon, you say that like it's a **bad** thing."

A sigh from the Agent, "It's a very terrible thing. You **should** be vapid and useless."

He did his best to look stupid and asked,"What and useless ? Am I doing it right now ?"

Smith chuckled, it was so natural and human-like the sound shocked him. "Yes, still I think I may need my mind changed on that subject."

Dryly, he replied, "Really ?"

"Yes, really. Do you happen to know anything to help me ?"

"A few things, can we get out of here ?"

Groaned slightly before Smith said,"Of course."

Slowly, he got up and half-staggered to turn to the stairs. He slumped against Smith as they made their way up…like a limpet.


End file.
